In one example, a roof of a vehicle is reinforced by a reinforcing member that extends in a vehicle width direction and is curved in accordance with a shape of the roof. The reinforcing member is adhered and fixed to the roof. More specifically, the opposite ends of the reinforcing member are fastened by bolts. A bolt fixation hole is provided in each of the opposite ends of the reinforcing member. The bolt fixation holes are elongated holes that extend in a longitudinal direction of the reinforcing member, and therefore allow the position of the reinforcing member to be adjusted in the longitudinal direction when mounting the reinforcing member (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In another example, a sunroof includes a sunroof decorative member, which is a rail extending in the running direction of a vehicle, and a bracket for fixing the decorative member to the vehicle body. An elongated hole in the running direction of the vehicle is formed in the bracket to regulate the position of the sunroof decorative member. Since the position of a decorated cover is regulated by the elongated hole, a molding error is tolerated and influence of thermal deformation is permitted as well (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).